Forum:Shogun Ceanataur guide by Daimyo of the East
Guide Made By: Daimyo of the East Guide for: Shogun Ceanataur Game: MHFU Rank: Elder and High rank Weapon Type: Hammer, I used the Iron Striker or the Anvil hammer against Elder and Hard bone hammer at High rank Armor: Elder: Hermitaur ( Throwing skill up, increases throwing distance, Defense+20, helps with Shogun's powerful attacks, and -20 thunder res, which is pointless in this quest, also has good water resistance, if it does the jet) Hunter ( Psychic vision, you can see Shogun anywhere on the map, Carving iron man, if you like you coud try and gem for carving celebrity but that will be hard) High rank: Hermitaur U, gemmed for Defense +40 and Guard inc though Guard is optional as it is pointless with a hammer, along with the throwing skill up. Guide: Shogun is alot more bark than bite, altough that bite can still hurt. Shogun is rather intimidating to newer players due to his claws elongating in rage, his clothesline attack and his water jet. But if you know what to do, you can farm Shogun rather easily,I got the armor before Hunter Rank 2. If you're in the swamp, It's best to check the top two caves, the middle area, and the two areas at the left side, as these are where he appears, I usually find him in the midde but occasionally I find him in the caves. When Shogun does see you don't panic, roll through or around his legs to get to the shell, which is your main target. When broken, you'll expose his weakpoint and can hammer him into Oblivion significantly faster. When he digs, run in a fair distance away and to the left or right, circling where he went under but at a fair distance. This greatly reduces your chances of being hit when he comes out. If he is underground for a very long time, go back to where he went under, and go to where you think his back was, but still stay back about 4 of your player, you don't want to be too close. Don't place shock traps during this as they will break if a monster emerges from digging undeneath them. If you're behind Shogun and he lifts one claw a bit and steps quickly on the spot ROLL, he will then turn around while taking a swing at you. All his attacks are fairly easy to avoid by rolling or sprinting, you can roll under the clothesline but it's difficult, so unless you're sure about what you're doing, don't. If you see Shogun shake his shell on the roof, while dripping water, it's a sign to show he's going for a water beam, if he rubs his claws he's probably going to drop down. When Shogun flees you better catch him quick, because if he's alone in an area he'll try to eat almost immediately, this can make your life very difficult because now he's going to have a few more minutes to kill you. If you're not going for his shell, avoid his claws because he's annoying enough out of rage and we don't want him permanently pissed. Go for the legs and/or head instead, so you can trip and/or stun him. Once you're used to him, Ceanataurs a fun monster to fight, aawell as having quite good weapons and some great armor sets too, I hope this guide helps anybody stuck on High or Low rank Ceanataurs, and gets them over their Ceanaphobia, thanks for reading!